


It was just a hole

by romulan_commander



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Epic Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt, Hurt Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romulan_commander/pseuds/romulan_commander
Summary: He had never wanted to see his friends, like back then. ”At least Jim and Spock have each other.” He thought. ”I'm just a fucking loner".He was drenched, he felt cold, he felt lonely, his two friends were often a great concern, but also his strongest support."Perhaps there is a possibility of escape." He told himself.” I am going to move forward, little by little."
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	It was just a hole

Every time they went on a mission, there was a chance that someone would get injured. It didn´t matter if it was the most inconsequential or routine mission. It was part of their job. None of the laws of the universe seemed capable of changing that.

Dr. McCoy had fallen down a hole from a height of ten feet. The water in the grotto had cushioned the blow. He must have been there for several hours now. He had no notion of time.

He had found an area where the depth of the water was only up to his waist. It was the best he had.

They had had to run in all directions. The inhabitants of the planet had not been very hospitable. They decided to test their bows and arrows with those foreigners.

It had reminded him of when he had had to escape as a child to avoid being beaten up by the school bully.

"But I should have looked under my feet." Leonard thought. That crazy race ended badly.

He felt a sensation of emptiness quick, and unreal. The frontal blow with the cold water it just meant pain.

It was a chalky planet, full of those aquatic traps, built for millennia by the action of storms.

The walls around him were smooth, impossible to climb.

The water was stagnant and smelled of rotting vegetation. He felt nauseous.

In the accident, he had lost his weapon,the medical equipment and the communicator.

"First of all, I have to be very calm”. He told himself. "Jim and Spock must be looking for me”.

He was drenched, he felt cold, he felt lonely, his two friends were often a great concern, but also his strongest support.

He tried to move around the grotto. It was quite large. He was not a great swimmer, but he could go long distances. He came to an area where he did not touch the ground. He decided to turn around.

He opened his eyes, he saw a moving shadow in the water.

"My mind is playing tricks on me. I am here alone”.

His palms were wrinkled, and he felt that full part of his body was wrinkled too.

He went back to the wall, and leaned against it. Damn it! That stone wall seemed the only comfort he had.

“Well, boy”, he told. “You've been soaking for a long time. This place is not exactly a pleasure spa.You have to try to find a solution".

Among the many advantages of being a doctor, there were also the disadvantages, for example, knowing what could happen to him if he were still in water at that temperature.

"Hypothermia," he thought. "Already starting to feel chills." "Then will come the slow, shallow breathing. In fact, my pulse is starting to be weak." "It is not a quick death." He smiled, bitterly.

He tried to think of something else, concentrated on humming a little ditty.

He had swallowed water when he fell, his stomach ached, and the nausea came with increasing frequency.

He didn't know if it was safe to shout for help. Perhaps the planet's inhabitants would hear it before Jim or Spock. The options were, to die pierced by arrows or to die of hypothermia. "Fate gives me the opportunity to decide," he thought. "Very funny".

He tried to move his legs a little. They were numb. Time passed slowly.

"If I fall asleep, it could be the end."

He decided to swim a bit, feeling with his hands, the walls of the grotto. Night had come and it was practically dark.

"Perhaps there is a possibility of escape." He told himself.” I am going to move forward, little by little."

He began to shiver,he realized that his body temperature had dropped.

He had never wanted to see his friends, like at that time. "At least Jim and Spock have each other." He thought. "I'm just a fucking loner." "This hole is a metaphor for my life." it just smells bad and there seems to be no way out”.His thoughts were getting darker and darker.

"I have to stay awake”. He said aloud. "Don't fall asleep, Leonard!” His voice sounded sorry.

"There's no worse patient than a doctor. That's what Jim says. Are you going to leave me here, my friend?" He thought. "Spock, where are you? I need your strength, pointy-eared goblin."

Suddenly he shuddered. Something had touched his leg. He stopped, paralyzed.

"Oh no! Someone else lives here”. He said to himself. "I have a roommate."

He thought he saw a shadow in the water, coming back towards him. Something hit his leg, he stirred and felt as if thousands of sharp needles were piercing his thigh. He gave a cry of pain. He felt his skin tear apart.

He started kicking and tried to hit the creature with all his might. Panic-stricken, he began to swim away from the area.

In what little light there was, he couldn't see the large amount of blood pouring out of the wound. He felt the hole in his leg now, noting that it was deep and wide.

"Shit! If there are more creatures, my blood is going to attract them”. He took off his shirt. He tore it into strips and tried to make a tourniquet. Although his legs were numb from being submerged in water, he felt a stabbing pain, which came and went.

The spasms in his body grew more intense.

"I hope what bit me is not poisonous”, he thought. “Perfect, now I can choose to die between hypothermia, being pierced by arrows or eaten by a stinky fish. I am really a lucky man”.

:-

Silence pervaded everything. Some algae had broken, floating like dead remains of a forgotten garden.

Leonard was tense. He saw the shadow in the water again. He howled and began to slap the water senselessly to scare the creature away. One misstep made him lose his balance and he plunged to the bottom. He panicked. .He felt the blows on his body again. He kicked, still unable to lift his head. The needles dug into his abdomen. He felt the bite and how he lost another piece of skin. He was able to hit the being, with his hands, and got him to let go.

He backed away, swimming as best he could, to the other side of the grotto. A stream of blood accompanied his step.

"This wounds doesn't look Good”. He told himself. "I have not a bloody hypospray,I have not a regenerator.Nothing".

He had to take a risk and ask for help. He needed help, no matter who would listen.

Leonard yelled, calling for Jim and Spock.

"Jim, Spock! Help me! Help me!"

He screamed again, asking for help. "Get me out of here!"

Nobody answered his plea.

He felt lost.He felt like a drifting ship.

He lifted his leg to look at the first wound, it had pierced the fabric of his pants and was still bleeding.

"I am a bait." He told himself.

He started to laugh nervously. "I'm going to have the stupidest death in the galaxy."

The exhaustion began to come.

"Wake up, you bloody doctor! He yelled. Open your eyes." He slapped himself his face with his hand.Again and again.

He used what little energy he had left to ask for help again.

"Jim, Spock! I need help! Get me out of here!"

He knew it would be useless, but tears began to flow from his eyes. He kept shivering harder.

"I need you! I want to live!" He yelled hoarsely.

He looked at the hole in the ceiling. A little light was coming in. At last, it was dawn.

Now, in more light, he saw the shadow clearly, approaching him through the water.

He recoiled and fell backward. He dived and felt a sharp blow to his leg. He hit the water again, with all his might. He could see the huge red eyes and the pointed scales that covered him. A gigantic abyssal fish. It seemed to come from the same hell. Instinctively, he pounded the creature's head with his fist and managed to scare it away.

"Fuck you, monster! Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Shit!" He screamed as loud as he could. He let out a long, deep howl, like a wounded animal.

He heard a voice calling out to him. “Bones, where are you?” It sounded like a dream.

He looked up at the ceiling. "Down here Jim, watch out for the hole. It's dangerous”.

He had never felt so much joy, hearing a human voice.

The captain reached the roof of the grotto and stuck his head through of the hole. "Are you okay? What happened to you?"

"I'm hurt Jim, there's a wild creature in the water. Get me out of here."

Jim realized that Bones was in a great danger. A deep chill ran down his spine.

"We still can't communicate with the ship," Jim said.

“Where's Spock?” Leonard felt a strong chill.

"I don't know, Bones. When we ran out, each one went to the side. I've been going around for hours, until I found you.” The captain's voice sounded concerned.

"How about a ladder and dry clothes?” Leonard answered wryly." The pain in his abdomen was starting to get worse.

“Bones, I'm going to find a rope and throw it at you! This place is a jungle”.

Quickly, he got to work, in a short while, he returned with a lot of vegetation, choosing the one that seemed longest.

"I'm not going to be able to hold on long, Jim."

“You have to fight, Bones.” Jim wanted his voice to sound calm, but he was really scared.

The doctor had been there for several hours now, half submerged in the cold water. He was starting to shiver again. He felt the hypothermia was creeping into his body. He clung to the rope, trying to tie a knot around his body.

Jim almost reached for Leonard's hand. The rope came loose, the doctor slipped and fell back into the hole and plunged into the water.

"Damn my luck!" Leonard growled, when he got to his feet.

Jim yelled angrily, and stamped his foot. "Let's try it again, Bones! We have to get you out of there."

Someone else had just arrived.

"Spock! Jim exclaimed. Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I heard a cry." "I have been able to find you."

"I'm fine Jim. Just a little bruised." The two lovers kissed.

"Leonard is badly injured, there is an animal attacking him down there. We have to act fast." Jim told him.

"We're going to get you out, doctor." The Vulcan told him. "I'm going to go down to help you."

"Spock, are you crazy? Do you want the two of us to die here?"

The pain forced him to double over. He groaned.

He was fighting his own exhaustion. Now he had to sleep. He just wanted to close his eyes and surrender to the water.

He looked down at his hands; his fingers were turning blue.

He felt more and more lethargic. He closed his eyes and lowered his head. He didn't want them to see the panic in his eyes.

"Bones, don't fall asleep! Look at me," the captain ordered. "Keep talking. You can't fall asleep." Jim's voice was terrified. He shuddered when he saw how pale his friend was. His dark circles were very pronounced.

"Can't you see that we can't lose you, you damn stubborn? We are incomplete without you. Answer me!"

"Doctor, use your sense of survival. You have to continue with us." Spock said.

"You can't give up, Bones!"

Leonard smiled at him, bitterly. He looked at his friends. "Don't forget me."

"Captain to the Enterprise! Answer it!" Kirk tried again to communicate with the ship. "We need help!"

"It's over."

Finally Leonard fainted and fell into the dark water. His consciousness was lost. At least, he was no longer in pain.He no was cold. There was no compassion.

Jim threw himself to the bottom of the well. He dived and, found his friend. He looked like a puppet whose strings had been cut. He lifted him up in her arms and clung to him, tightly.

"I've got you, my friend." Jim said. McCoy looked like a wax figure.

"Throw me the rope, Spock!"

He circled McCoy with it as best he could. He tried not to touch the sharp tear in the doctor's chest. He did it as fast as she could.

The extraordinary strength of the Vulcan lifted him. He released the rope and gently laid McCoy's body on the ground.

Then it was Jim's turn. He hauled it up quickly.

The Vulcan was touching the doctor's face. Jim could feel the deep concern in his first officer's gaze.

“Is he alive?” Kirk asked.

“His pulse is very slow, Jim. He's frozen. He's been in the water too long. I'm feeling what he's suffered, during these long hours”.

Jim hugged his friend tightly. "I'm not letting you die! If I lose you or Spock, my life is going to make no sense!"

Kirk began to sob, like a small child.

Spock put his hand on the captain's shoulder. The Vulcan's eyes moistened slightly. He lowered his head.

Finally, the two lovers met each other's eyes. Spock sensed what Kirk felt.

"He is not going to die, darling".

Suddenly, a voice was heard coming from the comlink: “Captain Enterprise!” Communication had returned”.

"Emergency! Get on the ship, Scotty! Jim yelled. “Call the sickbay!!!! “.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language. I'm learning English. I apologize for the mistakes. Thanks for reading me.


End file.
